Ella
by Nalore1
Summary: Corta historia Narrada por Naya Rivera de lo que podria ser su vida actualmente. One Shot.


La noche fría no me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, horas tras horas sin poder dormir decidir levantarme, ponerme mi bata de una fina tela rosa y prepararme un café, tal vez no me ayudaría a dormir pero siempre me relaja algo bien caliente. Después de tenerlo en mis manos y darle un buen sorbo fui a la computadora. No antes sin ver el cuerpo desnudo que se encontraba en mi cama, era una persona que quería mucho, no sabía cuánto, tal vez me estaba llegando a enamorar.

El computador tardo un poco en encender pero no estaba apurada, una foto mía y de la personas que se encontraba durmiendo en mi cuarto estaba en el protector de pantalla, se podía apreciar la felicidad que nos invadía en esa foto, tal vez era lo mejor que me había pasado.

El twitter fue el primer link que abrió mi navegador, aunque no respondía muchos… bueno ninguno de los tweets que me mandaban los fans, siempre los leía y todo el tiempo lograban que una gran sonrisa se formara en mi cara. Podía ver la emoción en sus palabras al momento en el que les escribía algo, pero nada les emocionaba más que cuando hacia un tweets acerca de Heather.

Era como una bomba explosiva que hacía a las fans volverse locas. Si supieran que muchos de ellos se hicieron realidad…

_**Desde la primera temporada de Glee, Heather y yo nos volvimos inseparables. Era como una mejor amiga, podíamos hacer de todo sin avergonzarnos o algo por el estilo. **_

_**Un día el director de Glee le dio un cambio a nuestra Glee-amistad, él quería que Brittany y Santana (nuestros personajes) llegaran a algo más lejos que una simple amistad. Eso me puso nerviosa pero Heather se noto calmada y emocionada.**_

_**La primera vez que nuestros cuerpos se encontraron fue una semana antes del capítulo "Heart" de Glee. Me dijo que si se podía pasar en un rato a mi casa para practicar el beso, no me negué, era muy difícil negarle algo a Heather siendo ella tan dulce.**_

_**Lista para la acción? – dije sin vacilar, haciéndola sonreír y dejándola pasar.**_

_**Naci lista – dijo y se sentó en el sillón. Me senté junto a ella y empezamos a hablar, nunca me aburrían sus temas y nunca nos quedábamos calladas, siempre surgían nuevos temas. Así pasaron varias horas hasta que oscureció.**_

_**Oh dios es tarde- dije viendo la ventana y notando que el cielo estaba oscuro**_

_**Bueno basta de hablar y pagamos acción – dijo Heather acercando su rostro al mío, su labial de cereza inundo mi olfato, nuestros labios se unieron y empezaron un movimiento gemelo, como si se perteneciera el uno al otro. Esto era por así decirlo excitante, no podía dejar de besar sus labios, mi mano inconscientemente llego a su rostro y lo acariciaba mientras que su mano estaba en mi cintura tratando de acercándome más a ella. Después de unos minutos nos separamos para tomar aire cosa que en mi interior no deseaba.**_

_**Woo eso fue intere… - fui callada por sus labios que se aprisionaron a los míos de nuevo, me impacto al comienzo pero luego me deje llevar, sus labios eran deseables. Su mano la deposito en mi cabello peinándolo y haciendo el beso más profundo, su boca bajo a mi cuello atendiéndolo con besos húmedos haciéndome perder todo pensamiento coherente.**_

_**Que estamos haciendo – dije mientras soltaba la cola de caballo que llevaba **_

_**Por favor, solo déjate llevar – me dijo con una voz que no reconocía, su voz demostraba cuanto deseaba esto, asentí y volví a conectar nuestros labios, su lengua no se hizo esperar y entro a mi boca experimentando cada parte de la mia, sus brazos me cargaron y cruce mis piernas en su cintura haciendo más fácil la llegada a la habitación, con cada paso que dábamos (bueno, que ella daba) una prenda de ropa iba saliendo hasta que llegamos a la habitación como dios nos trajo al mundo, me deposito suavemente en la cama quedando yo debajo de su hermoso cuerpo y me miro fijamente con una sonrisa.**_

_**Que? – dije mientras me reía tímidamente**_

_**Extrañamente te deseo… - dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y sin despegar su mirada con la mía.**_

_**Tienes que hacer algo al respecto entonces – dije y la atraje hacia mí, mentiría si dijera que no la deseaba, era una mujer hermosa y aunque nunca había hecho esto con otra mujer, con ella se sentía cómodo y mucho más placentero. **_

_**Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello chupándolo y mordiéndolo arrancando pequeños sonidos de mi boca, fue bajando hasta llegar al valle de mis senos y empezó a lamer el derecho mientras su mano jugaba con el izquierdo. Todos esos movimientos hacían que gimiera cada vez más fuerte, era un sensación diferente al de un hombre, ellos suelen ser más rudos, pero Heather lo hacía con delicadeza, amor y un cariño que se hacía notar. Subió de nuevo y beso mis labios mientras sentía como su mano se abría paso hacia mi entre pierna, al llegar acaricio mi centro haciendo retorcerme de placer, sentía como estaba de humada y ella lo restregaba por todo mi ser.**_

_**Heather…. Heather por favor deja de provocar… increíblemente esas palabras salieron de mi boca haciéndola reír y besarme mientras introducía dos de sus dedos en mi feminidad. Un gemido sordo abandono mi boca haciendo a Heather empezar sus arremetidas, necesitaba aferrarme de algo así que agarre su espalda clavando mis uñas mientras arremetía mas y mas fuerte. Podía sentir como gotas de sudar caían de su espalda y de mi frente, esto era como hacer ejercicio, solo que más divertido, en cada arremetida su pulgar tocaba mi clítoris haciendo que las no sé cuantas terminaciones nerviosas estremecieran mi cuerpo.**_

_**Estaba a punto de llegar y mi instinto introdujo dos de mis dedos en su ser tomándola por sorpresa, luego de unos segundo empezó a remeter contra mi mano gritando de placer mientras mostraba una sonrisa, me miro sabiendo que acabaríamos juntas y antes de que eso sucediera me beso atrapando así los gemidos que salían de mi boca y yo los de ella. Cayó sobre mi agotada, podía sentir el latir de mi corazón y el de ella que chocaban con nuestros pechos queriendo escapar y unirse en uno solo. Su cuerpo sobre el mío se sentía relajante pesaba un poco pero podría acostumbrarme a la idea de siempre tenerlo enzima. Pude sentir como su mano acariciaba mi estomago trazando líneas o haciendo dibujitos, no sé, pero lo que fuera me ayudo a dormir.**_

Me había quedado como un tonta recordando mi primera vez con Heather viendo el computador con el monitor apagado, solté una leve carcajada y termine de beber mi café, ese era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenia, en fin seguía leyendo y leyendo y llegaban más comentarios de fans que decían que me querían mucho, me parecía tierno pero responderle a uno no me parecía justo y a todas nunca podría hacerlo me llevaría toda la vida así que volví al perfil de mi twitter, mi imagen era un poco vieja creo que debería cambiarla, no se por que volvió a mi menoría otro acontecimiento con Heather pero uno besos en mi espalda llamaron mi atención haciéndome sonreír.

Que haces despierta, vuelve a la cama

Claro que si - dije mientras besaba sus labios rosados, si estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida besando estos labios

Me quieres Naya? – dijo mientras miraba mis ojos.

Claro que si Matt, vamos a la cama – dije y me lo lleve de la mano. Tal vez mi vida cambio desde aquel encuentro con Heather, la sigo apreciando y sigue siendo muy buena amiga pero ahora Matt llego a mi vida y aunque lo tenga a él, siempre la recordare a_** ella.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios, si no les gusto aprecio la criticas constructivas, y bueno no todas las historias tienen que terminar como nosotros queremos cierto? Gracias por leer XoXo**_


End file.
